


Rune Factory: New Heart

by randoanon00



Category: Rune Factory 1: A Fantasy Harvest Moon, Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon, Rune Factory Frontier
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randoanon00/pseuds/randoanon00
Summary: RagunaxMicahTakes place in Rune Factory Frontier's setting. Planned M content. Will update tags/warnings as needed.I'd like to say a special thank you to people who maintain RF wikis and upload RF walkthroughs. Some of the first chapters are word-for-word the character dialogue(remind me to NEVER do that again \('x~x)/ soooo freaking tedious) but without fantastic, dedicated fellow fans, I wouldn't have been able to.
Relationships: Raguna/Micah
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**_He had lost everything: his memory, a place to live_ **

**_When he was on the verge of collapse, he met her_ **

**_She provided him with food, a home, and… new memories._ **

**_However, she suddenly disappeared one day without saying a single word to anybody._ **

**_That very next day, he left the town behind to search for her._ **

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Raguna was walking down the wet, rainy path toward the town he’d seen in the distance. He was starting to get tired but he thought he must be getting close. 

He was very concerned, after all, Mist was a tad bit of a ninny. He had to find her before something bad happened to her. He felt responsible for her. He owed her his life.

He started to think about the possibility that she was dragged away by a monster. Maybe he should have brought a monster himself. Oh well, he was at least glad that his monsters were in Felicity’s care. Now that she was feeling better she had jumped at the opportunity to get out and be more active, and Cecilia and Nicholas both were excited to help out.

There was a flash of lightning, and Raguna looked up at the sky, shielding his eyes from the rain. He squinted in disbelief. Something was falling, and it was definitely not hail. It hit the ground and Raguna stumbled back, accidentally falling. He shook his head, and stood back up. 

Raguna looked at the thing on the ground. No, wait, not a thing. A… woolly? Maybe. It was goldish yellow, and it was wearing some clothes. A belt, a neckerchief and a strange little acorn hat. It must have been someone's pet, fallen from a passing airship. He looked sadly at the creature.

Wait, it was breathing! Raguna knelt down closer and put his ear to the monster’s chest. Yes, there was a heartbeat. It’s owner’s would probably be looking for it. He hoisted the woolly onto his back and continued down the path.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Raguna walked over the bridge, his breath heavy(and the woolly was heavier). 

“Man, it’s getting pretty dark. I’d better look for a place to rest for the night. I wonder if I can find lodging over there.” He walked up to the large building and set the woolly down and knocked on the door. 

“It’s open!” a voice shouted from inside. 

Raguna looked at the woolly. It wasn’t raining anymore so it would be ok to leave it for a few minutes. He opened the door and stepped inside.

It was a church, big and gorgeous. An old, chunky woman was walking down the stairs at the front of the sanctuary, coming to meet him.

“Hello, young man.” she said cheerfully. “What brings you here this late?”

Raguna told her the whole story, Mist going missing, him traveling around to find her, and the woolly from the sky.

She nodded thoughtfully. “You’re looking for a missing girl? I’m very sorry to hear that. If you don’t mind this humble place, you and your little friend should rest here for the knight.”

“Thank you so much! Sister… um…”

The old woman smiled broadly. “Stella.”

“Sister Stella, thank you very much. My name is Raguna.”

“Raguna, huh? That’s a wonderful name.” She paused and got a mischievous glint in her eyes. “By the way, Raguna, was this missing girl your sweetheart?”

Raguna almost laughed. The thought of him having feelings for Mist was almost embarrassing. “N-no! It’s nothing like that at all… but, she is a very important person to me.”

She smiled again. “I see… well, let's just leave it be for now, eh? It’s getting late, you should rest. Good night.” 

Raguna stepped outside and grabbed the wolly, dragging it inside. He followed Stella through a side door.

She led them to a room with two beds. “This is a clinic, but we haven’t had a nurse for a while. You two can bunk here for the night.”

“Thank you, Sister.” Raguna placed the woolly on one of the beds. He started to say something else to Stella before she left, but there was suddenly a bright flash of light. 

When the light stopped, he saw that the woolly was gone, but instead, there was a young man in the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_ When the light stopped, he saw that the woolly was gone, but instead, there was a young man in the bed. _

“I… what?!” Raguna was baffled.

“Huh? What’s going on...?” the young man rubbed his head and then started to sit up. “Wait, where the heck am I?!”

Stella walked over to the bed, gently urging him to lay back down. “Now, now, boy, you are safe. Just relax.” She pulled the blanket over him. “What’s your name?”

“Huh? My name…?” he repeated. He looked confused.

“Is everything ok, young man?” Stella asked him.

“Yes… I can’t remember my name…”

Raguna’s heart leapt up his throat. His memory? Was it gone?

“I… I can’t remember who I am… My name… Where I’m from…”

A small voice popped into Raguna’s head, quiet at first but getting louder. 

Stella made a humming noise. “Well, we’ll have to call you something.”

“Micah!” Raguna shouted the name being whispered into his head. He was a little embarrassed at his intensity. “I… I think Micah is a good name…”

“Micah. Call me Micah.” Micah said.

“Well, Micah, sleep well.” Stella started to head to the door, but Raguna stopped her.

“But… what about the light and the…”

Stella put her hand on his shoulder gently. “I think we should keep that to ourselves, don’t you?”

“But he…”

“He’ll mention it if he remembers. No need to cause a fuss when he’s already going to need to work through a lot.” she smiled. “Just rest, and we can sort it out in the morning.” She left, closing the door behind her. 

Raguna turned around to see Micah, who was already asleep. Oh well, he’d better sleep, too. Staying up and worrying wouldn’t help, anyway.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

When Raguna woke up in the morning, Micah was still in his bed. Raguna got up and headed back to the sanctuary. Stella was there. When Raguna walked in she turned to see him. 

“Thank you for last night, Sister Stella. How can I repay you?”

She smiled at him. “We must all help each other out in times of need.I’ll be praying your search goes well.”

“Thank you.” Raguna replied. 

Just then, the door of the church started opening.

“Good morning.” a familiar voice said.

It was Mist! She smiled. “You are…”

Raguna was relieved to see her. “Mi-Mist?!”

“Yes, I’m Mist. And you… you look just like Raguna!”

Good gods, this woman was hopeless. “That’s ‘cause I  **am** him!” Raguna said, exasperated at the situation.

“Oh, what a coincidence to meet at a place like this.” She answered. 

“I came looking for you, Mist!!”

Stella laughed heartily. 

“So Mist was the missing girl Raguna was looking for!” Stella chuckled a little more.

“Sister Stella, I didn’t know you knew Raguna.” Mist, as always, was clueless.

“I just happened to stop here for the night while I was looking for you.” Raguna answered. “More importantly, what in the world are you doing here, Mist?! Everyone is worried about you because you left so suddenly.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Well, then could you return to the town and tell everyone I’m fine.”

“Huh…?” Raguna asked her. “You’re not coming with me?”

“I can’t. Someone is calling me.”

“Again, with the nonsense…”

She looked excited all of the sudden. “I know! Raguna, you should stay here!”

Raguna hunched over, exhausted at this exchange. “What?! I can’t do that!”

“If I remember correctly, there’s an empty house next to the one I live in.”

“Well… yes, there is,” Stella interjected “but no one has lived there for so long, it’s a mess. Not to mention the farm…”

“Don’t worry.” Mist said. “Raguna is very skilled at tending to such things. I’m sure he’ll clean this one right up!”

“Um… I don’t remember agreeing to stay here…”

The side door opened, and a sleepy Micah walked in. “Good morning.” He said. “He looked at Mist. “Oh, hello, my name is Micah.”

Mist’s eyes widened and she walked over to Micah swiftly. “Raguna, you have a brother?”

“Uh, no. I… found him on the path here.” Raguna stumbled over his explanation. It wasn’t false, but he sure was leaving an important part out.

“Are you sure?” she said. “He  **feels** just like you.”

What did that even mean? Raguna shook his head.

“So, Micah,” Mist asked “where are you from?”

“Oh, I… don’t really know?” he answered.

Mist gasped loudly and grabbed his hand. “You  **are** just like Raguna!” she looked excitedly between the two young men. “Oh, I know, Micah, you can stay with Raguna!” 

Before Raguna could say anything, Mist had headed out the door, with Micah dragged behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Before Raguna could say anything, Mist had headed out the door, with Micah dragged behind her. _

Raguna headed out the door to follow after Mist and Micah, but Stella caught him real quick.

“Raguna, once you two finish up some work, can you come to my place?”

“Sure.” He answered. He turned and walked down the path.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The three of them stood in front of a cozy looking farmhouse. The roof had a unique slope to it, the door had a beautiful pattern, and there were wildflowers scattered about.

“This is your new home, guys. How do you like it? Isn’t it great?” Mist asked.

“This is amazing! I can’t believe it!” Micah seemed excited.

Raguna looked back to the field. It was covered in rocks and sticks. “Um...well… I guess so…”

“Feel free to use this house and the farm in front however you like.” She told them. “You know what? We should give your farm a name.” 

Micah and Raguna looked at each other. They both shrugged.

“That’s ok, you two can decide later.” She assured them. “It’s going to be great to have you both here. See you later!” She started to walk away. “I almost forgot! You’re going to need this.” She handed Raguna an oldish looking hoe and a rusty watering can to Micah. “It looks good on you! Don’t forget to fill the watering can with water before you use it.”

Raguna rolled his eyes. Even if Micah had lost his memory, she didn’t have to hold his hand for everything. She had done the same for Raguna. “You definitely have a knack for being an Earthmate, just like Raguna. I can tell just by looking at you. Oh, and another thing, I wanted to give this to you. It’s a turnip seed.” She handed Raguna the seed bag. “I’ll be looking forward to those turnips.” and she walked up the path away from them.

Raguna turned to Micah. “...Does this mean I have to give her turnips later…?”

Micah laughed a little. “She sure is nice.”

Raguna sighed. “Well, she’s a handful, but yeah, it’s nice having her around.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The inside of the house was a little larger than Raguna had expected. There was a table and a single chair, a fireplace, a trunk, a bookshelf, and a lot of free space for a kitchen or a forge or something like that.

Wait. His eyes traced back over to the bed. One bed. “Ah, there’s only one bed…”

Micah turned around from the bookshelf. “Oh, I can sleep on the floor if you want.”

Raguna shook his head. “I don’t want to ask you to do that. It might be a little tight, but I’ll see if we can buy a second one tomorrow. For now we should get settled and work the field a little.” He started to unstrap the sword belt from his waist. 

“That’s a nice weapon.” Micah said, flopping down on the bed.

“Oh, this…” Raguna looked at the Grimoire Sword. “It’s not really… it’s more of a… heirloom, really, I guess.” He set it gently on a shelf, next to the bookshelf. “Well anyway, we should…” Raguna turned and saw Micah, no longer laying on the bed, but sitting up with his head down. “Hey, is everything ok?”

Micah looked up at him. “Yeah it’s just… it must be nice to have family and memories and heirlooms, you know?”

Raguna chuckled uncomfortably. “Oh, it’s not… that kind of heirloom, really.” He sat down next to Micah. “I know how you feel, you know.” Raguna rubbed his head. “So… a while ago I kind of just… I don’t know. I was walking around and I couldn't remember who I was or where I came from. I wandered into Kardia, where Mist lived. She gave me a home and I became part of the community. A lot of strange things happened and I had my hands pretty full, but I found this lady. She was mysterious and a little strange, but she was so captivating. I had that sword made and I presented it to her, and we got married. But… one night as we were just starting to fall asleep, she just disappeared. I watched her just fade away. There was nothing left in the bed with me except the sword.”

Micah put his hand on Raguna’s shoulder. “I… I’m so sorry.”

Raguna sighed. “I’m learning how to deal with it as best I can, but I just wouldn’t have made it this far without Mist. She was… really there for me after I lost Sharron. She encouraged me, got me up and moving again. That’s why I had to find her when she left.”

Micah nodded. “I see. You… you can count on me, too, ok? I want to be there for you.”

Raguna smiled at him. “Yeah, I want to be there for you, too. I know you’re going through a strange time, don’t be afraid to let me know if you need someone.”


End file.
